Reborn
by KayCullen1316
Summary: Calista Evenson's life was perfect. She had it all; the looks , the money, the style. That is until a man in a mustang changes her life forever. What will happen when the Cullens become involved?
1. Chapter 1

Calista's POV:

Life is all one big game. We're the pawns and the world is the game board. Right now, I'm losing.

I was in a car accident a few months ago. It was all so clear, yet, I don't remember anything.

_It was a warm summer night as the sun was beginning to set. My family and I had just left our aunt's house and we were driving home in our brand-new silver mini-van. It even smelled like it was new, fresh from the dealer. My mom was in the passenger seat with her sunglasses on, while my dad was driving down the long highway singing along o the radio. _

_My little sister Bailey was sitting in her booster seat, her strawberry blonde hair flying everywhere as her sea-green eyes looked out the window. She giggled as she saw boy plying with his dog in a distant yard._

_On the other side of me, my little brother Caleb's eyes fluttered as he was dreaming in his sleep. He sat in his baby carrier as he kicked and grabbed in his sleep silently._

_My dad was rocking out and went to check the rearview mirror._

_"Wow that guy is going really fast!" My dad said worriedly as his eyes grew wide. My mom and I looked back and gasped loudly._

_Caleb was woken up by screaming and began to cry. The man's car began to grow bigger and bigger until I felt an immense pain all over my body. _

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was upside down. _

_"Mom? Dad? Caleb? Bailey?" my voice was cracked and broken. I looked at where my brother and sister were sitting and saw blood everywhere. they weren't breathing, or moving at all._

_"MOM! DAD!" I screamed frantically as I looked to the front of the car. My dad lay unconscious with the airbag surrounding the front seats. My mom was sat upside down and her eyes fluttered open._

_"Calista?" She whispered faintly._

_"Yes mom it's me. We have to get out of here." I exclaimed as I began to sob warm, wet tears._

_I attempted to reach forward to et my dad's pocket knife but pain erupted in my neck and I sat back again._

_"Mom, reach in dad's pocket and grab his pocket knife." I gasped as it suddenly became hard to breathe._

_She reached forward slowly and her fingertips touched the tip of his knife. _

_"I can't reach." She said still trying to reach._

_"Yes you can." I said as the pain began to get worse_

_Her fingers caught onto the knife as she pulled it out of his pocket and reached back and handed it to me. _

_I reached over my dead brother and I began to cry harder. I opened the knife and began to hit the window repeatedly. It began to crack and it finally shattered completely._

_I climbed out the window, pushing the pain away and my mom came out soon after. I began to hear the whining of sirens as I looked into the woods and saw a pair of golden eyes staring right at me as I fell into a pit of darkness and pain._

I felt a tear stream down my face as I heard a door open downstairs.

_Weird. Mom doesn't get home until 3. _I thought as I looked at the electronic clock sitting on my white vanity. The bright green letters blared 11:56 as I am struck with panic.

"Mom?" I yelled as I emerged from my bed.

"Who is there?" I yelled louder, now frozen with fear.

All of a sudden I feel ice-cold hands shove me as I tumble and turn down my staircase. Before everything went black, I saw a pair of Crimson eyes that glinted with thirst.

**Hey guys! How is it so far? Please comment and review this story so far.**

**-KayCullen1316 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fictional characters in this story except Calista and her family. All rights otherwise go to Stephanie Meyer**


	2. Truth

Calista's POV:

I looked up frantically and looked at his hand. A knife was clenched in his hand. I look at his face and gasp. He was so...Beautiful. He had no flaws, even his teeth were perfect.

A devilish grin carved on his face made me tremble with fear. He twirled the knife around in his hand and grabbed my arm.

"Very pretty. For a mortal that is." He said observing my body; My hourglass figure, my perfect legs, even my clothes.

"You smell, very... appealing." He says coming closer to my body. He leans in towards my neck as I stiffen. He takes a deep breath in and steps away so fast I didn't even notice.

"What are you afraid of mortal? I just want to play." He says shrugging and spinning the knife in his hand.

He looks into my eyes and I feel different. My feelings around him change. I have to obey him, I need to, i want to obey him. My whole world surrounds around him as He begins to speak in his chime-like voice.

"I am your creator. My name is Nick and you will listen to what I say. When I leave you, I will see you again, and you will listen to me. You won't rememb\er me until I see you again. Good luck Calissa." Nick says smiling and stabs me in the side. I gasp in pain and fall to the ground.

A puddle of blood surrounds me and Nick leans down next to me. He looks into my eyes when his razor-sharp teeth bite into my flesh.

A blood-curling scream escapes my lips as my back arches. Nick waves to me before he leaves. I lay on my living room floor rolling as the fire spreads.

Who was that? What did he do to me?!

The pain wrapped around my brain, becoming my main priority. I felt like I was hit by a truck that was on fire and fell in acid. The car accident was nothing compared to this. The car accident was like a paper cut now.

What is happening to me?! Is this even normal? The pain was all I could feel, and it slowly but surely going away. It was going away everywhere except one place; my heart. My heartbeat was like a hummingbird's now.

Wait, I can hear my heartbeat!? That guy was not normal. He was too perfect. His eyes were crimson.

My heart is on fire. Is this death? My heart is slowing down, almost someone put ice on it. As it thumps one time and comes to a stop.

I open my eyes and marvel above me. Everything is so... beautiful. Wait a second, this isn't my house. Where am I? I feel very angry and my throat burns.

"Hello." A familiar voice says.

I turn around really, REALLY fast and run to the other side of the room. I lower into a crouch and a low growl erupts from my chest.

A large muscular man walks into the room, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. My name is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle says as he shoots a glance at the muscular man.

"What is wrong with me?" I say as I listen to my new chime-like voice as I grasp my throat.

"I'm truly sorry about what has happened to you. I'm afraid you were attacked by someone of our kind." Carlisle says looking at the floor.

"What kind are you?" I spit out like knives.

"Vampires. So are you now. I'm truley sorry... What's your name?" Carlisle says

"Very funny. WHAT happened to me Carlisle?" I say walking towards him in fury. I feel a wave of calmness wash over me but I block it. A woman and a man walk in the room cautiously as their hands locked to eachother.

"Hello Calissa, I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella. You are now a vampire. I can read thoughts and Bella has a mental shield. I'm very sorry about what has happened to you but you must be careful." Edward says stepping forward trying to comfort me.

"My throat-." I say choking for air even though it doesn't feel right.

"You must hunt." Carlisle says calling for someone named Jasper


	3. Reality

**Calista's POV:**

_Are they serious right now? Do they think I'm that stupid and gullible? _

I was suddenly filled with rage and anger and I began to walk towards the family that claimed to be vampires.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid and gullible?" I spit out of my mouth eyeing everyone in the room. I began to walk closer to the family when I caught a glance of a nearby mirror. I gasp in shock and marvel at what is in front of me.

I gaze at the stranger staring at me in the mirror. Her loose waves shined a light caramel color with hints of a light blonde that reached just past her armpits. Her legs and torso are perfectly porportioned and ahe was wearing light-wash skinny jeans and a white tanktop covered by a black leather jacket and a dark blue infinity scarf. I finally reach her face and gasp. Her skin is snow-white and clear of any imperfections. Even her lips were perfect, a light berry color. My mouth falls open in horror as I stare into her crimson eyes and realise that's no stranger.

That's me.

I immediatly turn around and stare at Edward and Bella.

"You're not joking." I say as my eyes fill up with tears. I realise that the tears will never fall and I wipe my eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Carlisle says stepping forward.

"Calista come with me, you must hunt immediately." Edward says letting go of Bella and grabbing my wrist.

"Edward, how did this happen?" I say as he continues to drag me through the house and out a large door leading to the forest.

"A vampire came into your house and stabbed you but lost control of his thirst and began to drink your blood. My family smelled your bllod from the stab wound and rushed into your house. By the time we got there though, the vampire was gone and you were beginning your transformation from mortal to immortal." Edward whispers as we hault to a stop.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." He says grabbing my shoulders. I inhale fresh air and smell various aromas. The fresh water smelled of fish as I smell a wet dog smell.

"What is THAT?" I exclaim as I cover my nose in discust.

"Warewolves." Edward says as he darts away.

"Hey!" I yell as I run after him. My hair flows in the wind as I run as fast as lightning. Everything is so clear, so precise. I finally find him looking at a herd of wolves.

A snarl rips through my lips as I lower into a crouch.

Edward comes over to me and grabs me as he slowly starts walking away.

"We'll talk later Jacob." Edward whispers as the wolf named Jacob runs off. I spot a large brown figure as I inhale. As soon as I inhale I pounce, landing on top of the large bear. It struggles to get up as I snap it's neck and I bite into it's flesh.

A warm, thick substance oozes down my throat as the fire in my throat begins to extinguish. I release my jaw as I stand up.

Edward and I have a race back to the Cullen household and of coarse, I win.

I walk through the door as I spot a short, tan man with short black hair turn to face me.

I immediatley feel like I'm floating. I fall into a trance as I stare into his chocolate brown eyes. I smile as I realize he's mine, forever.

"Seth?" Edward says looking from me to him.

"I just imprinted." Seth whispers as all of the Cullens gasp in shock.

I shake myself out of my trance and walk outside. I need a break. I just found my soulmate and that I'm a vampire. I jump from the wooden fllor of the Cullen household, down onto the muddy, wet ground below.

I run into the forest and sit on a log and take a deep breath in. _What is that smell? _I stand up immediatley and turn around taking a deep breath in. The woods now smelled like fresh baked brownies, waiting to be eaten... by me.

I quickly trace the path of where the scent comes from when I finally found it. A petite woman was sitting on a tree branch, writing in a journal. I snarl as I run over to her.

Before I could even think I grab her as she screams in terror. I smile as I snap her neck and my razor-sharp teeth bite into her neck. A warm, sweet substance climbs down my throat as I hold her tighter. The fire in my throat vanishes. I can't stop. It's too good. I try to drink for more when I realize there is nothing left. I drop her pale, limp dead body to the mossy ground as I look around.

I need more.

I start to run towards the town when I am shoved into a tree. My body smacks against the tree as it begins to fall. I quickly recover when hands are trying to restrain.

"Let me go!" I snarl as I tug and pull my arms, trying to escape.

"I need more!" I yell as I whip one of the pairs of hands off my body.

"Calista, listen to me, this isn't you. You need to stop. Please." I hear Edwards voice as i just fight harder.

"NO!" I scream as I am pinned on the ground by my arms, legs and even my torso.

I look straight at Edward as he falls to the ground, crying sobless tears.

"Edward?" Bella asks, still holding me down.

"Jasper?" Bella asks worriedly glancing at Edward.

"No." Jasper says in shock glancing at his brother.

Carlisle looks at me and examines me.

"Calista stop!" Carlisle says as I look at him next. I think of pain as he lays on the gound, screaming in pain.

"Carlisle!" Esme gasps as she runs to his side. I feel calm as everyone jumps off me and runs to Carlisle.

I blink a couple times as reality hits me.

I _am_ a monster.


	4. Surprise

_**Calista's POV:**_

The world around me stops instantly as reality hits me like a giant boulder. My cold, stone hands fly to my gaping mouth. I gasp softly in horror as my mud-covered foot takes a slow step backward into the moss covered ground.

I look at the Cullens as I realize 8 pairs of golden eyes are staring back at me in confusion and shock.

"I'm a monster." I whisper in realization as I cry tearless sobs.

"It isn't your fault." Esme says walking over to me and embracing me in a loving hug. It reminded me of my mom; When she tucked me in when I was little, or when she would chase me around my house, wrapping me in a warm, motherly hug when she eventually caught me.

My mom!

"My mom." I say as Esme and I realease our hug and I look into her butterscotch eyes.

"Calista, it's too risky. You cam't control your thirst yet." Carlisle says sorrowful as he walks over to Esme and gently lays his hand around her waist.

"No. I can't do that to her. I'm all she has. She's lost everything-My dad, my brother, my sister- I can't do that to her. I'm the only thing she has left. Please, don't do this to me." I say now begging for Carlisle to let me go see her just one last time.

"Calista I'm so sorry. Would you like to tell us what happened? If not, we understand and we'll be here whenever you feel comfortable telling us." Esme says as her arms find their way into a hug yet again. It would have crushed me when I was human.

I can't believe I'm using those words.

When I was human.

I take a deep breath in as the memories come flooding back to me.

"My family and I were driving home from my aunts house. I was sitting in the backseat in the middle of my little sister Bailey and my baby brother Caleb. I remember I looked back and saw a car's headlights and felt pain everywhere. The car flipped over and I heard screaming around me. My mom and I broke a window and managed to get out out but they-" I stop and realize I am crying yet again.

I fell to my knees as my hands grasped my face; My cold, hard, dead face. my eyes sting from the tears that will never fall but I don't care.

"Calista I'm sorry." I hear as I look up and see Rosalie walking towards me. Her hands grab mine away from my face and she pulls me up. She pauses for a second but then hugs me. Rosalie is hugging me. Rosalie. Hugging. Me.

I release and I look into her golden eyes. As a memory comes crashing down.

Those eyes.

The forest.

The car crash.

It all fell together.

"That was you wasn't it?" I say stepping away from Rosalie. Confused glances now mask the sympathetic looks that looked at me just a second ago.

"The night of the car crash, I looked into the woods and saw a pair of eyes... Golden eyes." I say begginning to get very frustrated as I look each Cullen in the eye.

"That was me." Edward says taking a step towards me as my body fills with pure rage.

"You could have saved them!" I scream at him taking a slow step forward growing closer to him.

"Calista I couldn't. They lost too much blood. I wouldn't have been able to stop if I started. You know that." Edward says calmly as Jasper begins to grow worried at feeling all of my emotions.

I Look at Bella as her face goes from worried to paind in less than a second. sje falls to the ground, just like Carlisle, screaming in agony.

Edward runs over to me in vampire speed and shoves my torso as hard as he can, causing me to fly across the forest, slamming into a tree, and with a loud cracking sound, it falls to the forest floor with a loud slam.

Bella instantly stops screaming and instead begins gasping for air.

"If you ever, hurt her again." Edward screams as he grabs my neck and pins me into a tree.

"How DARE you!" I hiss struggling to be released from his iron grip.

"Edward!" Esme scolds as his stone hands slowly release their grip on my neck.

"How is that even possible! She's a shield!" Edward yells in frustration, walking over to his wife.

"Edward-I'm-Fine." Bella gasps taking a quick breath inbetween each word.

"Carlisle! What a pleasant surprise!" I hear as I turn to see a black hooded figure with jet black hair staring back at me.

**Cliffhanger! Hey guys I was wondering what day I should update on? Any suggestions? Sorry this chapter was kind of short, I was just dying to get it up. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment, and review. Thanks **

**-KayCullen1316**


	5. Visit

_**Calista's POV:**_

The stranger stared at me with interest. The Cullen's faces turn into angry masks, ready to attack a any moment. The stranger's creamy crimson eyes frightened me as he began to walk closer to the Cullen clan.

"I see you have a new family member." The stranger says looking from Carlisle to me with great interest.

"Aro, what a surprise." Carlisle says in a monotone voice trying not to cause any kind of threst towards this man named Aro.

"Yes, I heard about your family member. Does she have any gifts?" Aro says smiling a evil grin.

"I do not know yet. She has just woken from her transformation." Carlisle says denying I have talents.

"Yes I do." I say talking for the first time since Aro has come to 'visit.'

"Carlisle? Is this true? Have you lied to me?" Aro says suspiciosly as he holds out his hand towards me.

"I can make people feel however I want." I say speaking to avoid Carlisle from having to answer Aro's question.

"Fascinating." Aro whispers.

"Can you demonstrate?" Aro says slyly as he glances at Carlisle.

I look at Aro and smile as his knees buckle and he clenches his jaw, refusing to let out at cry of pain.

"Calista stop!" Edward yells at me as I blink multiple times, causing him Aro to gasp for air, even though it wasn't nessary.

"Very impressive young one." Aro says getting up quickly.

"Thank you." I say, still cautious about his next move.

"Won't you join my coven? You would be a great addition to our guard." Aro says, obviously wanting me to join him.

I look at Carlisle, who is growing worried over Aro's offer and looks at me with worry.

"I'm sorry, I think I will be with the Cullen's for a while." I say backing up, joining my new family for eternity.

"Pity." Aro says as his look of hope quickly turns to hate.

"Well, if you ever change your mind." Aro says as he takes one last step and darts off into the woods in front of us.

"Who was that?" I ask turning to look at Carlisle with confusion.

"That was Aro of the Volturi. They are as close to a government we vampires have. They don't peticularly like our coven after our last run in with them a few years ago."

"Why don't we go back to the house and discuss this matter." Esme says as her arm wraps around my shoulders and she looks at Carlisle.

"Good idea." Carlisle says as I run back to the house, along with the rest of the Cullen's. We walk through the glass doors, leading to the living room and we all find a spot on the white couches.

"What happened a few years ago with the Volturi?" I say interested looking at Carlisle across the living room.

"Edward and Bella's daughter was believed to be a threat to our kind, being a half human-half vampire hybrid." Carlisle says as I stare at him with confusion and hope.

"Biological daughter?" I ask hopeful. I always wanted to be a mother, have a husband who would kiss me when he got home from a long day at work.

"Yes, Bella delivered Renesmee when she was still human, creating a hybrid." Carlisle says as my heart sinks.

"So, I will never be able to have children?" I ask quietly as Rosalie gets up from Emmet's lap and sits on the couch next to me.

"I'm afraid not." Carlisle says in sympathy.

"What happened to me when I was going through this transformation? And where is Bella and Edward's daughter?" I ask curious to meet Renesmee.

" During your transformation from human to vampire, the venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth was injected into your bloodstream and traveled throughout your body to change every living cell. The venom takes place of your blood, which is why you lose pigment in your skin. This prevents your body from ever growing older. It burns all your veins, which explains the pain you went to in order to become immortal. Being a newborn, your human blood still lingers in your tissue373s which makes you much stronger and faster than most vampires." Carlisle says to me as I breath, staring into space.

'' So I'm stuck like this, forever?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid so." He says looking at the floor.

"How old are all of you" I ask in curiosity.

"373." Carlisle says first.

"128." Esme says next shocking me.

''112." Alice says with cheer.

"98." Emmet booms as he flexes his muscles causing me to giggle.

"112." Edwards says looking at Bella.

"98." Rosalie whispers next to me quietly.

"169." Jaspers says in his southern accent.

"26." Bella says as I hear footsteps and an unfamliar voice.

"7."

I turn around and see a girl looking about 12 years old with pale white skin, just like me. But, at the same time, her cheeks were pink, with blood running through her veins. Her scent surprised me. It smelled human yet more smelled like a vampire and wasn't appealing to me. Her chocolate brown eyes were almost covered by her long, bronze ringlets that fell to the middle of her back.

Next to her stood a tall, muscular man that looked at me with great caution. His tan skin looked almost like light brown leather. I inhaled deeply and quickly gagged when I smelled wet dog.

"Who is that." I exclaim holding my nose, still glaring at the tan man.

"That's Jacob, and his mate, and my daughter Renesmee." I hear Bella's chime-like voice before I pounce of the couch.


End file.
